Warpath: The beginning
by jonkatarina
Summary: Percy is a troubled kid. He has issues at school, and his home life isn't the best. With Sally getting sick and later getting in a car crash, Percy doesn't have very high hopes. But can someone change that...? High school AU Percy x Rachel at first, but then who knows...?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, so this is my first story, pretty much ever. I'd really like to know what you think. Please keep the hate down to a minimum though….**

 **There may be a few spelling mishaps, as I do not currently have a beta**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, nor will I ever!**

 **PROLOGUE**

It was the final two days of school. * _sigh* 'Only two more days,' thought Percy._

' _I can handle this.'_ But in truth, he wasn't sure if he could. It'd been a rough year for Percy. _Freshman year,_ to be exact.

For most children, Freshman year was like a right of passage. A stepping stone on the long and treacherous path to adulthood. Maybe that's why it was such a horrid year. Percy wasn't what you would call the sharpest knife in the drawer. He had both ADHD _and_ Dyslexia.

You couldn't say that he didn't try, well you _could,_ but you'd only be half right. See, Percy had a D/C average, but that had never stopped him before. Heck, the only real reason that he even went to school was his mother.

 _Sally Jackson._ One could only describe her as a goddess among peasants. She was in her mid to late forties, but damn, she sure didn't look it. With her long chestnut brown hair, and captivating hazel eyes, Sally appeared to be in her early thirties. Few stretch marks, if any at all, adorned her face. But Sally was sick, and they both knew it. She had a rare case of nerve disruption, causing the inside of her body to slowly, but surely, deteriorate.

She had never been anything but good to Percy, and he knew it. So with that in mind, he stayed in school. One would argue that percy would give his life for his mother, no matter the circumstance.

* _Another sigh*_ Percy broke out of his quiet stupor and scanned the class, hoping no-one noticed. Luckily for him, nobody did. As Mr. Bruner gave his last few pieces of advice, the final bell of the day rung.

' _Only one more day,' thought Percy. 'One more day and I'll be out of here._ Percy couldn't help but feel elated. He'd finally be able to spend more time with with mother. Not that he totally despised it here, but _Goode High_ had its ups and downs.

No matter how ecstatic Percy was, he couldn't shake this sense of _dread_ that sent shivers down his spine. Something bad was going to happen soon, _he knew it._

If only he knew just how right he was…..


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm loving the honesty guys— I really am!**

 **one reviewer said it was a little clichè. I would like to state that Percy isn't staying at Goode for long...reasons will be revealed later, you know, as a plot tool ;)**

 **im going to be keeping the chapters a little on the short side, but I'll update as frequently as I can, promise!**

The End? The Beginning?

 _Percy_

As I walked out of the classroom, I could feel a slight tingling down my spine. I knew it could be trouble, but put it off as last minute jitters. It was almost the last day of school, _what do you expect?_

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Grover, my only friend in this godforsaken place, walk up to me.

"Aye, Perce, what say thee my boy!"

I could hear the sarcastic tone in his voice. "Grover, your impression of Mr. Bruner is making my ears bleed." From the look in his eyes, I could tell that he was a deer in headlights.

"W-w-was it r-really t-that bad?" He bleated like a goat.

"No, Grover, you're so easy to mess with." I smirked. This was sure to get him riled up.

"PERCE!"

I could tell he was uncomfortable with the starres of our classmates,so, like always, I came to the rescue. "Come on goat boy, let's get out of this hell-hole!" I all but whispered to him, loudly, but still a whisper. His face lit up like a Christmas light.

"G-g-g-goat boy!" He screamed, "what has gotten into you Perce?" I grab his arm and pull him out of the classroom, making way for the other students.

"Come on G-man, only one day left. Then we can finally get outta here!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, here's another one**

 **I decided that maybe we should hear from Grover too!**

After School pt 1

 _Grover_

The _nerve_ of that kid! Thinking he can tease me like that at the end of the day! Well I oughta- I oughta….. oh whatever. I'm not gonna do anything. I might be a little angry, but I'm a scrawny kid, and I'm shy. Plus, Percy is my best friend! We fuck around all the time. Well….maybe not this time. It all started yesterday after school.

 _*Flashback*_

I sighed as we got off of the bus. We were finally at Perce's place. I looked up, it wasn't much of an eye catcher. Percy lived in the bad part of town, surrounded by gang members and pedophiles. He lived on the second floor of an almost run down apartment.

"Come on Perce, let's go say hi to Sally." I all but dragged him to the door. You see, Sally makes the best blue chocolate chip cookies in the world! Yeah, you heard me right. _Blue._ It was Percy's favorite color.

Percy's dad left him when he was 2 or 3. Apparently, he was in the navy and was lost at sea. Sally insisted that he wasn't dead. No, _lost at sea._

Perce has a huge resentment for the guy. I mean, who wouldn't. He left his family on their own, in the middle of the bad part of New York. * _sigh_ *

Sally works at a diner down the street. It's a good way to keep busy, but lacks any real income. She was forced to marry. Unfortunately, it was to Gabe. He was the world's _vilest_ scum. But, well, he had a job, and that's why she kept him around.

For Percy's 6th birthday, he wanted his pancakes to be his favorite color, _blue._ Gabe, being the jackass he is, argued with Sally about there being no such thing. So of course, she now goes out of her way to make everything blue, just to prove him wrong.

"Okay Grover, okay! I get it, you want cookies (insert dreamy stare here) so do I!" Percy loved his mother's cookies too.

We ran up the stairs. "Hey Mom, I'm home! Is Gabe here yet?"

"Hey Percy, no Gabe's still— oh! Hello there Grover."

"Hi Mrs. Jackson." She always treated me nice, so I liked to return the favor.

"Oh please, it's just Sally to you."

Just then the door handle started to turn..


	4. Author's note—poll

**hey guys, this is an author note. I have a poll on my account now. It's just asking wether or not you guys want me to submit a basic plot line, without spoilers, as an authors note in the future**

 **please select yes or no on my profile**


End file.
